


Homecoming

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renssaelar returns after a long journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

4\. Homecoming

The nursery was in chaos. Jerin, the Prince Consort, struggled to keep peace among the ten princesses and the one lone prince, his ten daughters and one son. Prudence teased Euphemia or vice versa. Cordelia pulled Arabella’s hair. Thora wrestled with Winifred and smashed Odessa’s castle, which had bravely survived a fire-breathing dragon attack. Timothy spilled his juice and cried inconsolably in his uncomfortably wet, sticky clothes. Luckily, Jerin had had vast experience with seventeen younger sisters and three younger brothers at home.

Jerin’s oldest daughter, Sophronia tried to help. Frustrated beyond words, the ten year old looked to her father in despair. Jared looked at her and smiled his encouragement. When he had been growing up, the older girls always helped out with their younger sisters. He had high hopes and expectations for the young princesses. Sephronia was Eldest and grew steadily into her responsibilities. Caring for her siblings taught her patience and persistence.

Suddenly, Renssaelar the Eldest of the Queen Mothers and his wife swept into the nursery, well ahead of her retinue or even any rumor of her return. She had been away for two whole weeks and she was glad to be home. She was as lathered as her horses and had not stopped to change from her well-used riding clothes or even wash her hands and face. 

The children quieted magically in her wake. She patted a head here and placed a kiss there as she worked her way through the throng toward her beloved husband. Her rowelled spurs jangled as she walked. Abruptly, an expectant peace descended on the noisy room.

Her kiss for Jerin, her husband, was anything but motherly. With the singular focus of a border collie, she cut him from the flock smartly and herded him relentlessly to the small bedroom off of the dayroom. Jerin, pleased to see her but ambivalent about his competing responsibilities for the young princesses, hesitated for a long moment but then fled before her intense pursuit. She followed him relentlessly. 

The younger children thought it all some sort of adult game and perhaps it was. Wise beyond her years, a wry smile twisted Sephronia’s face. 

As they stepped into the bedroom, Renssaelar ripped the robe from his shoulders in a shower of pearl buttons, leaving him stark naked. Only then she stopped and closed the door behind them. She hung her sword and scabbard on the bedpost. 

He outweighed her by 3 stone but laughing, she pushed him back onto the bed. Twelve years they had been married and she had not lost her enthusiasm for his body. She lay next to him and cuddled. She kissed him once more. His mouth softened under her assault. She grasped his sex and grinned to find that his mouth was the only part of him that had softened. His enthusiasm for her had not flagged either.

“Beatrice’s night tonight,” Jerin cautioned as his wife unfastened the front panel of her pants. Jerin was careful to keep strictly to the rotation – eldest to youngest - but he couldn’t take his eyes from his eldest wife or ignore her mischievous hands.

“Still daylight outside, dearest,” Renssaelar answered. Daytime was not allocated among the sisters, unlike the nights. “You’ll just save something for Bea.” Once, they had less need for caution. She still wore her cavalry vest, blouse, pants, and boots. Her groin was bare beneath her thong. Still, she knew that tonight was Beatrice’s night. The nighttime rotation went systematically eldest to youngest and she was three days late for her turn. She knew the value of domestic peace and respected her siblings’ prerogatives. They shared the queenship and much depended on their harmony.

Fortunately, Jerin what his father had taught him. Renssaelar remembered the first time Jerin had knelt naked before her and placed his mouth between her thighs twelve years earlier. He had been so eager and so sweet. Despite his clumsiness, her body had answered him. He never failed to move her still. She straddled on his chest and she felt her body open to him once again.

Renssaelar’s trim thighs closed around Jerin’s head. His world shrank until she was his only reality. Her hands caressed his face fondly but possessively. He felt the callus on her right hand from her long hours of sword practice. He felt the rings she wore on every finger on her left hand. She moved against him and sighed. He heard the blood rushing through the blood vessels in her thighs. The scent of her passion filled his head. Her wetness poured over his lips and mouth. He savored her arousal. He loved her so dearly.


End file.
